The invention relates to an assembly of a headlight and a connector, in which the headlight comprises an electric lamp provided with a lamp cap and electrical conductors, which extend from the lamp to contacts at the lamp cap. A reflector is provided with an opening for receiving the lamp cap of the lamp and with fixing means arranged to surround this opening. A fixing member for fixing the lamp cap in the opening of the reflector is adapted to cooperate with the fixing means of the reflector.
The connector or socket has main contacts for connecting the lamp to a lamp circuit when the main contacts of the connector are arranged against the contacts at the lamp cap. A headlight for such an assembly is known from EP 152649 A1 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,920 corresponds.
It is desirable to use a high intensity discharge lamp instead of a tungsten halogen lamp in a car headlight system. However, a discharge lamp used in the headlight lamp requires a high voltage of several kV to ignite and to produce rapidly a considerable quantity of light. It is dangerous when bare metal parts of the lamp are touched when they are applied to this high voltage. These parts could be touched if the lamp is connected via the connector to its voltage source before the lamp is arranged in the reflector. It may also be dangerous when the connector is applied to a high voltage, while it is detached from the contacts at the lamp cap, for example when the lamp is exchanged.